It is previously known to add starch to minced meat products in order to obtain a binding effect. Thus, it is known to add potatoe starch to minced meat, and sausage raw material.
It is also known to replace some of the animal meat tending to be somewhat expensive with soybean meal which is a protein rich vegetable product.
People of today have too little fibre in their food, and it has been determined that people in general only have half the daily intake which is regarded necessary to obtain a correct intestinal function.
It would be desirable from a nutritional point of view and from a cost benefit point of view to be able to replace some of the meat in minced meat products, such as minced meat balls, minced meat baeufs, burgers, sausages of different type and the like, with a vegetable preferably cereal product, whereby the amino acid composition of the final product can be varied and whereby the costs can be lowered compared with a pure meat product.